


The Flower that Blooms in Adversity

by thedragonfae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Feudal Japan, Japanese Historical Fiction, Japanese Terminology, M/M, Orphan main character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, adopted family, mute character, traumatized child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfae/pseuds/thedragonfae
Summary: Yuuto doesn't remember how he ended up living at the Daimyo's palace, but the others have told him the tale.  Raised by the other servants, this is the only life he's ever known. That life is about to change.





	1. The Beginning of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a chapter fic. I can't promise how often I'll post new chapters. I have a vague idea of how I'm going to go with this. I'm not even trying to be historically accurate for the most part. I'm really terrible at tags, so if you think of any I need to add, please do not hesitate to tell me.

He didn't remember much about that day anymore except crying and a lot of red. And Baa-chan. He would never forget her for the rest of his life. He owed her everything. He knew the story though. They'd all told it to him. 

He'd been only four at the time they'd brought him to the Daimyo at least that was the general consensus. No one was exactly sure. He might have been three. All that really mattered was that he had been very young and very small. 

_Lord Maeda had looked at the crying boy and frowned. "What is this," he asked the two men that had brought the small child. "Why have you brought this boy here? Do I look like a nanny?! Take him away!"_

_"My Lord Maeda, we found this boy, in the ruins of..."_

_"I don't care where you found him," the Daimyo interrupted. "Take him away!" He was a man of rank and nobility. He was an alpha not some nursemaid! He didn't need a crying brat running around his palace._

_"My Lord, we believe him to be a male Omega," said the other man. "He's an orphan. As a man of such generosity, it would look well for you to take him in as a member of your household."_

_The lord stared down at the child. A male Omega would be very rare. There was no way to know since he was so small. His cheeks still round with puppy fat. The little boy continued to sob, but otherwise said nothing. "What is his name?"_

_"We don't know, Lord. All he does is cry. He has yet to say a single word. We think he may be mute which could also benefit your lordship," the second man continued since he seemed to at least be tolerated by the Daimyo._

_Lord Maeda frowned. A mute could be beneficial in various ways, but the boy was still a very small child. It would be years before he'd be of any use. "What makes you think he's an Omega?" Maeda continued to study the boy who was now hiccuping through his sobs._

_The first man cleared his throat. "We believe him to be the only remaining descendant of Takeda Yoshiro."_

_"Ah," Maeda replied knowingly. Takeda Yoshiro was the only known male Omega of the last generation and an amazing marksman well known for his prowess with a bow. He would've had to have been this pup's grandfather at least. That didn't mean the boy would be an Omega though perhaps it did increase the chances. He supposed he could keep him until he presented at least. Most likely he was a Beta. The majority of people were, and they had their uses. The light scent and inability to talk might make him a decent spy if he was a Beta. As an Alpha, he would have him banished from the castle. Only one Alpha was allowed here and it was him! Even his own son was kept elsewhere! But an Omega, that would be a prize possession. Something for his personal enjoyment only though being a mute would dull his pleasure some._

_He thought about it for a little longer letting the two men sit in silence. "I suppose I shall keep him. I thank you for bringing the boy here. As his lord, I will see that he is cared for." He turned to the left to address one of his attendants. "Take the pup to Miyoko. She'll see to him."_

_"My Lord," the first man who was surely some sort of bandit addressed him. "We thought perhaps..."_

_The Daimyo raised an eyebrow daring the man the say anything further. He was not about to compensate these men for kidnapping a boy as he was under no illusions as to how they came to possess the child or what they had expected by bringing him here. "I thank you for rescuing him, gentleman. You are dismissed." A pair of guards came to escort them out of the audience hall before they could even begin to think to protest._

If he tried really hard and focused he could bring to mind a few moments of following Miyoko through the palace halls. She had held his hand as she'd led him toward the servants' quarters. He had continued to sniffle a bit even as she offered him words of comfort. 

He barely remembered that first night except being bathed and tucked into a futon in a room with all of the other servants. He'd been afraid of the dark and of all the new people. He had tried his best to stop crying even putting his thumb in his mouth to try and quiet his sobs, but he was just so scared. 

An older lady that everyone simply called Baa-chan had pulled aside her quilt and motioned to him to come to her. He was too scared to sleep alone so he had willingly curled up with the older lady. "It's okay, Sweet One. You are safe here," she'd assured him snuggling him to her breast and petting his hair. "You'll be alright. Baa-chan will take care of you." She continued to soothe him until he'd drifted into an emotionally exhausted sleep. 

It was Baa-chan who had given him his name the next day. "What do they call you, little one," she had asked him after she'd coaxed him into eating some breakfast at a small table in the kitchen. He hadn't really wanted to eat. Didn't feel like it even as his stomach had growled loudly. He had just wanted to go home. He had wanted his mother. Baa-chan had spoon-fed him kindly but gently forcing him to eat the okayu the cook had prepared for him. 

"Do you have a name," the old lady had gently prodded. He had cocked his head to the side looking at her curiously. He was sure his mother had called him something, and he frowned as he tried to think of what it was. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes again. His mother had mostly just called him "pup" or "puppy" or other little endearments. Finally he shook his head. 

"You don't have one," she had asked keeping her tone soft. He had shaken his head no again. "You can't tell me." The little boy had nodded as the tears began to spill down his cheeks once more. He had just been so young and so small, and everything was strange. 

Baa-chan had pulled him into her lap and held him close until he'd calmed down again. "Can I pick a name for you then, little one?" She had stroked his hair as she'd done the night before since it seemed to relax him. His thumb had found its way back to his mouth, and he nodded. The little boy was perhaps a bit too big to be sucking his thumb, but Baa-chan had allowed him the comfort. "How about Yuuto? It means a person with a tender heart. I think you must be very tender-hearted, Sweet Boy." She had kissed the top of his head. 

He had nodded into her chest letting the soft scent of her fill his nose. Baa-chan continued to stroke his hair, and he had found himself once again drifting off to sleep. "It's okay, Yuuto. Go ahead and rest," she said softly as she held him. 

That had been twelve years ago. That was the beginning of his new life. The beginning of his memory. The beginning of Yuuto.


	2. Teenagers and Toshiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years have passed since Yuuto arrived at Daimyo Maeda's palace, and he reflects on some important people and events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, but I thought more background was necessary. I had a hard time deciding on where to end it. I really hope it doesn't feel to forced or convoluted.

Not much has changed over the last twelve years. Yuuto has of course grown, but other than that life has continued on for the most part as he's come to think of as normal. 

For the first year he was in the palace, Yuuto slept with Baa-chan. The old Beta kept him close and helped him deal with the nightmares that constantly woke him in the middle of the night. Even as he got older, any time the dreams bothered him, he would curl up with Baa-chan on her futon. It was the only thing that soothed him. 

The older woman was very much like a mother or grandmother to him. She was most definitely his mentor, guardian, and more importantly his friend. She made sure he ate even when he didn't want to, and frequently took him outside of the palace to get some sunshine. Baa-chan was his whole world. 

She often tried to get him to talk, but Yuuto would just shrug and shake his head. He couldn't remember anymore if he could talk or had just chosen not to. He could make sound, but words seemed beyond him. He would usually end up throwing something in his frustration to try. Eventually, Baa-chan gave up and the two of them began to develop a way for Yuuto to communicate in gestures. It would've been easier perhaps to write, but like most servants and other low born people, those Yuuto spent most of his time with were illiterate. 

Three years ago, Baa-chan had gotten really ill. They told him it was just old age, and her body was ready to rest. He had insisted on caring for her. He gave her okayu and broth. He made her tea every day. Yuuto did everything possible to help. The illness had eventually claimed her, and when she died, Yuuto had been inconsolable. He had cried for days and refused to let anyone near him. Even now he didn't like to have people close, and he especially didn't like for them to touch him. He didn't want to hurt like that again. 

"Yuuto," he heard Miyoko calling for him her voice interrupting his thoughts. The teenager frowned. He wasn't ready to go inside and do chores yet. It was far too pretty a day, and Toshiaki was showing him how he dried leaves and flowers for tea. The alpha herbalist had been his closest friend since Baa-chan had died. 

"You'd better go, Yuu-chan, before she gets upset with you again. You can come back out after you do your chores," Toshiaki smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. Yuuto tried not to flinch at the unexpected contact. Toshiaki was one of the few people Yuuto trusted, and normally the herbalist's touch didn't bother him. Remembering Baa-chan had put him on edge though. 

Yuuto's frown deepened. He didn't want to go, and he crossed his arms over his chest in stubborn defiance. Miyoko wouldn't let him come back out once he'd been forced to go inside. Baa-chan would've let him stay outside with Toshi. He always got his chores done, and he didn't want to be stuck inside all day. 

"Yuuto," Toshiaki said a mild note of warning in his voice. Miyoko had appointed herself Yuuto's guardian after Baa-chan died, and she could get quite feisty if the teenager didn't want to listen. "Don't make her call for you again. You know how she gets worried." 

The boy shook his head and stamped his foot. He was not going to go inside. He motioned to himself and then put his right hand out to the side moving it incrementally from the ground further up and then shaking his head again. 

The herbalist rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, I know you're not a child anymore, Yuu-chan. That's part of the problem. Just go inside and humor her." 

Yuuto's full lips pulled into a defiant pout. That was not what he wanted. He jabbed a forefinger toward the ground. 

Beginning to grow frustrated with the teen's stubbornness, Toshiaki shook his head in return. "No. Go inside or I will carry you in, and if I have to carry you inside, Yuuto, there will be no lessons for two weeks." 

A quick series of gestures followed this declaration, and it was only because he was thoroughly versed in Yuuto's unique method of speech that Toshi was able to follow it all. "Oh yes, I would too," he replied after Yuuto had pointed to him, himself, then outside the entrance of the workshop, and crossed his arms. "You may be grown, but you're not so big that I can't." 

This caused Yuuto to frown again. He knew he was smaller than most boys and some of the girls that worked in the palace even a few of those younger than him. His build was slender and petite. Not to mention he was a bit short as well. He barely reached Toshiaki's chin, and he didn't like to be reminded of that fact. Miyoko thought that would change once he'd presented, but he wasn't so sure. This was made all the more difficult by the fact that they weren't entirely sure how old Yuuto was. He was most likely 16, but he could be 15 or even 14. No one knew with any certainty. All they could do was guess. They usually just celebrated his birthday with the New Year. Either way it seemed like he was late presenting... at least if he understood correctly. 

He heard Miyoko call for him again. Giving up, the young man sighed and stomped off. He didn't want Toshi mad at him or Miyoko. More importantly he didn't want to miss out on his lessons. 

Toshi taught him all kinds of different things. He learned all about plants and foraging in the woods around the castle. He knew which ones could kill and which ones could heal, which ones to eat and which ones to avoid. Yuuto found it all fascinating. He could also recognize animal tracks. Occasionally wild boars would roam the forest, and he was certainly no match for one. It was best to be able to identify their tracks and avoid their trails. 

Yuuto always wanted to learn more. He didn't want to be stuck cleaning the palace his whole life. He wanted to be useful. Plus, he enjoyed spending time with Toshiaki. He was the only one who seemed to understand Yuuto since Baa-chan had died, and the young man liked to think of himself as Toshi's apprentice. 

Miyoko was waiting for him as he slipped off his zori and stepped back inside. The stern Beta glared at him. Her dark eyes seemed even darker as she narrowed them. Miyoko was a slightly older woman responsible for over-seeing the household staff. Her black hair had steadily turned mostly grey over the last twelve years. "You know you have chores to do, Yuuto," she chastised him. "Not only that, Toshiaki has his own work to do as well. You shouldn't constantly bother him." 

The teenager's head snapped up from where he had bowed it, and he scowled at her. He wanted to yell at her that the herbalist didn't care. He wasn't bothered by Yuuto's presence, but Miyoko had never really learned the gestures and signs he and Baa-chan had created so he could communicate. She only had the barest understanding of anything he tried to say. Instead he had to suffice himself with doing what any other teenager would do. He stormed off slamming the shoji behind him to go start his chores. He heard her yell his name after him, but he didn't care too incensed by her claim that he bothered the man that was his only friend. She could (and probably would) cane him later if she wanted, but he was not going to turn back. 

His chores weren't difficult, but they were terribly monotonous and boring. He swept, washed dishes, and a hundred other little things designed to keep a mute teenager busy and out from under foot. Honestly, he tried to stay out of trouble. He didn't want to upset the people who had cared for him and taken him in. They were his family, but sometimes, he just wanted to be allowed to do what he wanted and what made him happy. And what made him happy was spending time with Toshiaki. 

Toshiaki was one of the few Alphas allowed to work around the palace. He was _not_ allowed inside for any reason, and he was not allowed to stay longer than it took to do his work. No one was entirely sure why the Daimyo tolerated the herbalist. They could only suppose it was because he was considered the best in the region. The servants found that accolade hard to believe since the man was so young. Granted he was still at least a decade older than Yuuto, but most thought a skilled herbalist would be a bit further along in years. 

It had also been rumored and circulated around the palace by servants and nobility alike that Toshiaki and his herbs had been solely responsible for the Daimyo's mate's current pregnancy. Sure he had an Alpha son and heir already, but nothing was ever guaranteed, and more offspring were a testament to his virility and strength as an Alpha. When his mate had failed to catch again and again, he had sent for the renowned herbalist, and Toshiaki had been in his employ ever since. 

Yuuto thought it was a shame that Toshiaki hadn't been around when Baa-chan had been sick. He'd been away on a trip to collect some of his rarer plants. Had he not been gone perhaps he could've helped save her. He wouldn't have just written it off as old age like the physician had. Toshiaki cared about people, and he had been as fond of the old Beta as Yuuto himself. It was how the herbalist had learned Yuuto's signs. Baa-chan had taught him. 

The young man found himself sniffling again at Baa-chan's memory. He really missed her beyond words. Perhaps that was why he was so determined to learn everything that Toshiaki had to teach him. That way he would never be helpless again.


	3. First Meetings and Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiaki thinks back to his first meeting with Yuuto and Baa-chan and tries to figure out what's wrong with his young friend today after his out of character behavior. Yuuto returns and the two have a nice moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this fic is going to be honest, but I like this chapter. This on is told primarily from Toshiaki's POV, and I think we're beginning to see a little something develop here. I feel like I'm not establishing the characters well though. I hope you'll bear with me.

Toshiaki sighed as he watched Yuuto storm off. That had been more difficult than usual. The boy was usually reasonably obedient, and he couldn't think of a time when he'd been so outwardly defiant. True he wasn't a very meek sort of young man especially around Toshiaki, but his behavior had been unusual. The Alpha certainly didn't normally have to threaten to carry him inside or to withold lessons to get him to do what he knew he was supposed to. 

What was he going to do with that boy? The herbalist hoped he'd be able to come back out before it was time for the Alpha to leave for the day. He enjoyed spending time with Yuuto despite their age difference. Yuuto was bright, attentive, and eager to learn most of the time. Today having been the exception. 

He sighed again and went back to preparing the brews for the Daimyo and his mate. The Alpha had not been at the palace long at least not in a permanent capacity. He would always come when summoned for various ailments as he had lived in a town half a day's journey from the Daimyo's palace. He'd only been here on a permanent basis since his presence and skills had been requested to help the Daimyo's mate conceive. 

Thanks to his herbs and the work of the royal physician, the Daimyo's mate was now in her second trimester of what appeared to be a healthy pregnancy. Still she was taking it very easy and every day she took the herbs that Toshiaki brewed for her. He also made a daily dose for the Daimyo as well. He assumed his tenure here was only until the pup was born and if it was born healthy. He had no reason to suspect otherwise. 

The Alpha thought back to the first time he'd been summoned to the palace. It had been about 4 years ago. The Daimyo's heir had developed a strange rash, a reaction to some plant in the forest. The Daimyo's personal physician hadn't had any success in treating it and had suggested seeking out the herbalist for a consultation. 

Toshiaki of course had come as soon as he'd received the summons. He remembered clearly walking into the courtyard and seeing Baa-chan and Yuuto deep in conversation though he didn't know that's what it was at the time. The pair had just been gesturing wildly to each other though Baa-chan would also express herself vocally as well. Yuuto had only been maybe twelve at the time, and initially Toshiaki had taken him for a girl. His fine delicate features and his hair braided down to the middle of his back had been aided by the distance in the herbalist confusing his primary gender. 

He hadn't had time then to stop and greet the pair though he seemed to have caught their interest as he headed into the Daimyo's palace. Toshiaki supposed an Alpha was a bit of a novelty around here given what he'd heard, so it was only natural that a few of the palace servants and staff were curious about him. He had gone in to meet with the Daimyo before being given directions to the secondary palace where his mate and son stayed. 

It hadn't been until he'd returned two days later to report on his progress that he'd seen the pair again and had a moment to talk to them. Baa-chan and Yuuto had once again been in the courtyard, and he had approached them carefully. His sensitive Alpha nose could tell one of them was a Beta and the other's scent was so faint it was hard to get anything from it. Most likely they were unpresented. 

He's still not entirely sure what had prompted him to go talk to them. If it was just general curiosity or if it was something else. He'd just found himself suddenly approaching the pair without any rhyme or reason behind the action. 

Toshiaki had had to think of something quickly or else risk looking like a fool as he drew nearer to the pair. "Excuse me," he addressed the elderly Beta woman. "Do you know if any wild mint grows in the forest around here?" That was as good a reason as any on the spur of the moment. 

The younger of the pair who Toshiaki now realized was in fact male had cocked his head to the side as if puzzling over the question. Then he quickly signed something to his companion who then turned to the herbalist. "Yuuto says he thinks there's a patch near a large maple." The older woman turned back to the young man. "How far Yuuto," she asked even as her gestures matched. 

Toshiaki was immediately intrigued. "Excuse me, but can you not talk," he asked the young man. 

Yuuto had merely shrugged his shoulders and shaken his head. 

"He doesn't remember if he ever could before. He tries sometimes, but usually nothing comes out," Baa-chan explained. 

"So you speaking using your hands," he had continued. 

Yuuto had nodded enthusiastically and then pointed at Baa-chan and himself before miming drawing symbols on his palm. 

Toshiaki followed the movements. "You and she wrote the hand language," he said hesitantly and copied the motions. 

Yuuto had clapped enthusiastically and smiled brightly at the herbalist. He had been so excited that someone else could or at least was trying to understand him. The Alpha had found his smile infectious and returned it without even realizing it. 

"I'm called Baa-chan," the Beta introduced. "This is Yuuto, and yes, we did create the hand language. Yuuto needed a way to communicate. We can't read or write, so he and I came up with our own way," she explained. "You are very quick to pick up on that much from him. Most can't even though we tried to make the gestures easily understood. Many just don't care to try." She shrugged. Yuto tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention before he began to gesture again. 

"He says the patch of mint is only about ten minutes walk away. He can take you there if you want," Baa-chan relayed. "You'll have to go back to your chores when you return, Yuto. Miyoko will be upset if you delay too long." 

Yuuto had nodded in response no defiance or reluctance to do as he was told. Then he'd turned to Toshiaki and motioned him to follow. 

After that, Toshiaki had made a point to seek the pair out whenever he was summoned to the palace, and gradually he learned most of the signs that Baa-chan and Yuuto used to speak to each other. What he didn't know he could infer from what he did. He was also forced to come up with a few of his own when he began teaching Yuuto about various plants and woodcraft. He quite enjoyed his visits with Baa-chan and Yuuto, and he'd been greatly saddened to hear about the Beta's death. 

Brought out of his ruminations by the sound of kettle, Toshiaki began to prepare the herbal tinctures for the Daimyo and his mate. He also set aside a packet contaning rosehips, camomile, and valerian root for Yuuto. Miyoko had told him the boy was having trouble sleeping lately, and it was evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes. It wasn't unusual for Yuuto to have nightmares on occasion especially since Baa-chan had died, but for Miyoko to bring it to his attention it must have gotten worse. Perhaps that was why his behavior earlier had been so strange. 

He was pleasantly surprised when a pair of golden brown eyes peered at him from around the corner of the open door. Surprise immediately changed to concern when he saw the tear streaks and red rims. Yuuto was still sobbing as he ran into the room and threw his arms around the Alpha before burying his face in his chest. 

"Hey now," Toshiaki tried to soothe him even as he held the teenager tightly. "What's wrong? Hmm?" 

Yuuto merely shook his head and refused to move. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened, Yuu-chan. You know I don't like to see you upset." The herbalist tried to get the young man to look up at him, but apparently Yuuto was still feeling stubborn and refused to move. So, he just continued to hold him for a while longer and let him cry. The young man felt so fragile in his arms despite being sixteen. 

Toshiaki continued to whisper soothing nonsense to the teen while rubbing his back. Eventually, the crying stopped. "Now, will you please tell me what's wrong," he tried again and finally managed to get Yuuto to look up at him. 

The young man stepped out of his embrace so he could tell him about his encounter with Miyoko and how she said that he bothered the herbalist. "I miss Baa-chan," he signed and started whimpering again. "Please don't leave me. Only friend." He kept signing the last over and over until his small hands fisted into the Alpha's kosode as though he could physically keep him there. 

Toshiaki shushed him again as he wrapped him back in his arms once more. Poor Yuuto's emotions seemed to be all over the place today. "I'm not going anywhere but home like normal," he assured him. "You don't bother me, Yuu-chan. I enjoy spending time with you. Okay? Now, please don't cry anymore." 

Yuuto looked up at him with those big eyes still wet with tears. The Alpha gently smoothed some away with a thumb. "It's okay, Sweet boy," he said using Baa-chan's pet name for the young man. It felt nice rolling off his tongue. "I'm here, and I'll be back tomorrow." 

The teenager hiccuped softly through another sob threatening to come out. No one had called him that since Baa-chan had died. It both stabbed him through the heart and yet warmed him at the same time to hear the endearment from his friend. He felt warmth flood his face and quickly buried it again in Toshiaki's chest. 

Toshiaki couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth. There was something just cute about Yuuto in this moment. The herbalist released him from his arms to turn around and pick up the packet of herbs he'd set aside for him. "Miyoko told me you've not been sleeping again. Put these in your tea tonight. They'll help." He also grabbed a second smaller packet of crushed willow bark. "If she does cane you, add this one too. It will help with the pain." 

Yuuto hiccuped again and nodded. He took the packets and tucked them into the pocket in his sleeve. Then he stepped away from the herbalist. He knew Toshiaki needed to take the Daimyo and his mate their medicines. 

The Alpha couldn't help himself and reached out to touch the teen's face again. "Now no more crying. I'll see you tomorrow for more lessons. I want you to look in the packet I gave you and see if you can identify the plants in it. I want you to think about why that combination might help you sleep. We'll talk about them when I see you again." He waited until Yuuto nodded again and then picked up the cups with the brews for the Daimyo and his mate. Toshiaki leaned down as he stepped around the young man and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Get a good night's rest tonight. You'll feel better tomorrow, okay?" 

With that he stepped out of his workshop and headed toward the main doors of the palace. He'd give the mixtures to Miyoko to deliver and then leave for the day. He chanced a glance back at Yuuto and then continued on his way. What a strange day!


	4. Rose Hips and Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto reflects on his day and takes his punishment.

Yuuto blinked a few times as he watched Toshiaki leave and head toward the palace. His heart was pounding for some reason, and he put his hand to his chest as if the touch could calm it down. With his free hand he reached up and touched the place on his forehead where Toshi had kissed him. The herbalist had never done that before. He felt his cheeks flush again. 

He took a few deep breaths hoping to calm himself. He caught the faint scent of sandalwood that always seemed to follow Toshiaki. Being unpresented, Yuuto couldn't smell much, but Toshi always seemed to give off that slight scent. The teenager found it comforting. 

Yuuto glanced around the ramshackle outbuilding that served as Toshiaki's workshop. He double checked to be sure the fire was completely out before heading back toward the palace. He knew what awaited for him there. There wasn't any possible way that Miyoko wasn't going to cane him after his behavior earlier especially when she found out he'd snuck back out to see Toshi after she'd forbidden it. 

Sighing heavily, he made his way around to the backdoor that he'd used for his surreptitious exit earlier. Maybe he could keep Miyoko from finding out that he'd ignored her command and gone out. Quietly he slipped off his zori and slid open the shoji. Yuuto was just crawling through when he spotted a pair of socked feet, feet he instantly recognized. 

"Didn't I tell you not to go back outside and bother the herbalist," Miyoko's tone was disapproving, and he could sense her scowl before he even looked up. 

Yuuto snorted and rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. It didn't matter what he said. Miyoko wouldn't understand him anyway, so he just folded his arms across his chest and said nothing. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, boy, but this is going to stop now. You know this behavior is unacceptable. I will not tolerate your stubborn disobedience," she glared at him. "Baa-chan was obviously too soft on you, and now it's really beginning to show. Well, I will fix it one way or another. Do you understand, Yuuto? You will behave. You will be obedient. You will do your chores and do as I say! You are not a child anymore, and we are not going to indulge you as we once did." 

The sixteen year-old glared right back. Miyoko couldn't keep him from his lessons with Toshiaki unless she chained him up. He would always find a way back outside. He refused to be trapped indoors all the time. It wasn't fair! His nostrils flared in anger. He caught the faint scent of burned ginger which indicated the Beta's ire. 

Miyoko grabbed him by the upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip and proceeded to drag him through the halls of the palace to a room in the back of the servants' quarters. Yuuto thought of it as the Punishment Room. It was where Miyoko kept the bamboo cane that she whipped him with, him and any other servant that stepped out of line. 

When they reached the room, Miyoko had him remove his kosode. He carefully folded it and set it aside being sure that the packets would remain hidden and secure in his sleeve pocket. Then he was made to lean against the wall. He was quite familiar with the position especially lately. Yuuto fought back a sigh and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the first strike of the cane across his bare back. He refused to cry out or whimper. He wasn't the least bit sorry about what he'd done, so he wouldn't make a single sound that could be mistaken for contrition. 

She gave him ten stripes for every infraction. Ten for disobedience. Ten for disrespect. Ten for the tantrum. By the end, Yuuto was panting and sweating. Some of the stripes had not only left welts, but also abraded and broken the skin. Still, he hadn't made a sound. It was excruciating when she told him to redress himself, his kosode brushing over each and every mark, and go get dinner. 

As he slid the shoji open, Miyoko called out to him. "And Yuuto, do not make me do this again." Yuuto nodded as was expected of him before stepping back out into the hallway and gently closing the door behind him. 

On hasty yet silent feet, Yuuto made his way to the kitchen. Dinner was rice and vegetables, and he sighed wishing for some kind of protein. The servants weren't often accorded that luxury unless one of them acquired it themselves. He sat down on his knees at a low table with a few of the others. He only halfway listened to their chatter and gossip as his thoughts continually returned to Toshiaki. Why had he kissed him on the forehead? Why had he used Baa-chan's nickname for him? Was he simply trying to calm him with the familiarity? 

The young man sighed and reached for the teapot in the center of the table. It was early, but this day had somehow been exhausting. He slipped the packets Toshi had given him out of his sleeve and opened them on the table. He immediately poured the willow bark into his cup. He was definitely going to need that tonight. Then he proceeded to study the second bundle of herbs. The Alpha had given him an assignment, and he wasn't going to fail it. 

There were the dried remains of what appeared to be three different types of plants. One he immediately recognized as chamomile. Toshiaki used it a lot in different teas. It was known to have calming effects and to help people sleep in larger doses. The second looked like dried bulbs of some kind of fruit. Yuuto picked one up and sniffed it. It smelled floral like most things, but there was something definitely rose-like about it. He nodded to himself. Rose hips were known to help people relax. The last was probably the hardest. It wasn't leaf or flower or fruit. He selected one and rolled it between his fingers. It was very woody. Perhaps a dried root then? He considered it. What roots had Toshiaki taught him about? Burdock was a root, but that didn't make sense. If this packet was all meant to help him sleep, then this could probably be Valerian root. It was known to help with anxiety and was probably to ease his tense mind to prevent the nightmares. 

The teen smiled to himself. His friend was trying to take good care of him and make sure he had a proper night's sleep. Yuuto dumped the rest of the herbs into his cup before pouring the tea over the top of them. He would need to let them properly steep to bring out the potency of the medicinal plants. He thought again about his strange parting with herbalist. He had been only trying to comfort him. Yuuto was certain of it. He nodded to himself and picked up his tea. 

Yuuto resolved not to think about it anymore and to just continue like nothing unusual had happened. When he began to feel the herbs' effects, he laid out his futon and slipped off his kosode. He blinked a few times as he tried to think of what he had to do tomorrow before he slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep to a posting schedule of every other week, but I make no promises. This has been more challenging to write than I expected, so here's hoping I can make it work.


	5. Ruminations and Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto and Toshiaki both get a little bit thoughtful as they meet up the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I kind of got mired in my own thoughts as well, and this one is longer than the others. Also please note, I'm not an herbologist nor am I overly familiar with Japanese flora. I did do some research prior to posting this chapter so hopefully the plants Toshi mentions make sense.

The following day Toshiaki returned to his little workshop at the Daimyo's palace. As always he started his day by taking stock of his herbs. Checking what he had in store. Making sure the ones he had drying were doing so properly. Creating a mental list of what he'd have to go forage for before he could start his brews for the Daimyo and his mate. Briefly he wondered if Yuuto would be allowed to come see him today. 

The herbalist thought back to the previous evening. The last time he'd seen Yuuto that upset was when he'd told him that Baa-chan had died. Back then, Toshiaki was the only person he would let anywhere close to him. He'd gotten a bit better in the three years since, but still the teen didn't like people to be too close to him and especially didn't like for them to touch him. It was one of the reasons his behavior the night before had been so surprising. 

He'd seemed so fragile sobbing into Toshiaki's chest concerned that he was going to lose his only friend yet again. Unable to help the sigh that escaped his lips, the Alpha ran a hand over his face. Miyoko had taken it too far yesterday. He could perhaps speak to her, but he wasn't sure what good it would do. At least he could explain to her that Yuuto wasn't hindering his work. His tinctures needed a long time to steep, and it was easy enough to teach the young man during that time or to take him foraging with him in the forest in between brews. 

Thoughts of Yuuto and Miyoko reminded the herbalist that he needed more willow bark. He'd given the last of it to Yuuto. He was certain that the Beta had caned the boy. That seemed to happen more often now that Baa-chan was gone. Toshiaki wasn't entirely sure why. Was it because Yuuto was older? Was it because Baa-chan wasn't there to deflect Miyoko's anger? Was he truly misbehaving that much? Or was it something else entirely? 

The Alpha was genuinely concerned for his young friend. His behavior yesterday had been so out of character. Perhaps it was puberty finally starting to rear its head. Yuuto was well passed the age where he should've presented. Most presented at 13 though some presented as young as 10 or 11. Whether Yuuto was 15,16, or 17, by now presentation should have occurred. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Toshiaki found himself looking into a familiar pair of golden brown eyes. Yuuto gave him a bright smile as their eyes met, and the herbalist was pleased to note he looked much more well-rested today. "Good morning, Yuuto. Out a bit early today, aren't we?" 

The teen merely shrugged and signed that he'd already finished his early morning chores and had plenty of time before he needed to started the afternoon ones. He winced slightly when Toshiaki touched his shoulder making it obvious he was still a bit sore from the caning the night before. 

"Take it off and let me see," Toshiaki ordered. If the welts still hurt enough to make the boy wince, then he may need to make a poultice for them. He'd definitely need to go and get more willow bark. 

Yuuto flushed bright red and began to untie his kosode. It wasn't like Toshi hadn't seen him without a shirt on before, but today the thought made him feel very exposed. He pulled his long braid over his shoulder and let the homespun cloth slide down his arms to display the marks on his back. 

Toshiaki found himself supressing a growl as he surveyed the marks on Yuuto's back. How many times had she struck him for the young man's back to seem like one giant bruise. "Yuu-chan," he whispered in shock once he'd gotten control of himself again. "How many?" 

Yuuto hung his head, turned around, and signaled the total count to his friend and then enumerated his transgressions. "I'm sorry, Toshi-san," he signed hating to disappoint the Alpha. 

Another growl threatened to erupt from the older man's throat. The punishment seemed excessive to him especially given that Yuuto's behavior most times was exemplary. "Take a seat, Yuu-chan, and let me put a salve on those for you," he motioned to a small stool over on the side. "I'm glad I gave you the willow bark to help at least, and while I am disappointed that you couldn't control yourself yesterday, I can understand to some degree as well. You really must try not to give Miyoko reason to be upset with you even if her comments hurt you." 

Turning back to his work space, the herbalist gathered several different plants and put them into his mortar. He pulverized them and added some oil to make a thick paste. It would help soothe Yuuto's abused back and aid in the healing process. "You and I both know that you are not a bother to me, and I welcome your visits. Let Miyoko say what she will. You must keep your temper in check or she may not let you come see me at all." 

Yuuto carefully removed his kosode, sat on the stool, and crossed his arms over his chest hissing through his teeth as the movements pulled at his sore back. He didn't reply to Toshiaki instead letting his words sink in. He knew his friend was right, but yesterday, he just couldn't help himself. He tried to sit still leaned forward as far as he could as Toshiaki laid strips of cloth soaked in the paste across the worst parts of his back. The teen couldn't suppress a whimper as he laid one across on a particularly tender welt on his shoulder. 

"We'll only leave them on for a few moments, Yuuto. Try to sit still as much as possible. This would be much easier if you were laying down, but this will have to do for now. While we wait, why don't you tell me about your assignment?" He continued to lay strips of cloth on the young man's back. 

Yuuto chuckled a half strangled sound that made it obvious his throat wasn't used to producing anything at all. His eyes crinkled into half-moons. He just shook his head and pointed at his back. He couldn't very well sign and explain his assignment while he was supposed to be sitting still. 

Toshiaki chuckled himself. "You have a point. Well, be thinking about how you'll explain it to me when we're done with these." He placed the last one and flipped a small hourglass. "Afterwards, we'll go foraging while the Daimyo's medicines steep." 

The herbalist turned his back to his friend for a moment to continue preparing the tinctures for both the Daimyo and his mate. It wasn't necessarily delicate work, but it could be quite time consuming. The dried herbs did need to steep for a long while to reach full potency. He was no longer giving them mixtures to enhance their fertility. Now they were mainly just for good health especially for Lady Maeda. 

He got lost in his thoughts as he continued to work until he heard the chime of a small bell. Toshiaki glanced over at Yuuto who was pointing at the hourglass that had run out. "I apologize, Yuu-chan. I got caught up in my work," he said as he moved over to the young man. He picked up the first strip of cloth to examine the welt underneath and nodded. It looked much less red and irritated now. A surge of pride ran through him as both an herbalist and an Alpha that he could care for his friend. 

Yuuto remained perfectly still as Toshiaki removed the poultices one by one until he was able to finally sit up straight again. He sighed with relief and then stretched his arms over his head only wincing mildly at the pull. Turning around he smiled at the older man and signed "Thank you. I feel better. Still sore, but better." 

"I'm glad. I do know a thing or two about plants after all," he replied with a smirk. "Now, let me clean you off. Otherwise the plant oils will stain your kosode." He began to prepare a warm wet cloth to clean the young man's back. "Now, tell me about your assignment. What plants were in the packet I gave you, and why did I give you those specific ones?" 

The young man proceeded to go over what he'd discerned the night before. He didn't have signs for all of the plants, so instead he gathered them from their various containers around Toshi's workshop. He mimed the effects of each of the different ingredients and grinned in triumph when the herbalist deemed him correct. 

"And did they help you sleep? Did you have any nightmares," he asked genuinely concerned. 

A quick shake of his head sent Yuuto's long braid flying. "Slept well," he signed. "The bark helped the pain, too." He turned back around as Toshiaki carefully began to wipe down his back. The welts hurt a lot less now, and the Alpha was so gentle in his ministrations. Only when the cloth ghosted over the worst of the markings did the young man wince. When Toshiaki proclaimed him finished he helped him slip back on his kosode. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Yuu-chan. Now we need to go foraging before you have to go back inside for your afternoon chores. I want you to help me remember all the things I need. Okay?" He waited until Yuuto nodded before beginning to rattle off his list. "Willow bark, maitake mushrooms, elm bark, nettles, fiddlehead ferns, and licorice root. I also need some more ginseng, gingko, and ginger from the garden. Got that, Yuuto?" 

Yuuto wasn't paying attention though. His eyes kept dropping to Toshiaki's lips thinking about how they'd felt pressed against his forehead and yet again wondering why the herbalist had kissed him yesterday. Toshiaki was always kind to him, but he'd never done that before even when Yuuto had come to him crying about Baa-chan. Held him? Yes. Patted him? Yes. Rubbed his back? Sure. But never before had he kissed him, and it desperately confused the teen. He wanted to ask, but how could he even approach the subject. 

"Yuu-chan," Toshiaki broke into his thoughts waving a hand in front of his face. The Alpha wore a mask of amusement and chuckled. "Are you alright, Yuu-chan? I've been trying to get your attention." He hadn't noticed where his young friend's attention had drifted to, but he couldn't help the smile as Yuuto jerked himself back to reality. 

"Sorry." The teen looked ashamed and stared down at the dirt floor of the little work space. 

Toshiaki gave the young man a reassuring pat and brought his eyes back up to his own darker ones. "It's okay, Yuuto. Please pay attention this time as I need your help or I might forget something." He went over the list again. The herbalist didn't really need the younger man's to aid him in remembering what he needed, but he knew Yuuto liked to feel useful. "Ready to go?" 

Yuuto smiled and nodded. The Alpha smiled in return and the two set off for the woods around the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Yuuto gets sticky and Toshiaki gets an eyeful.


	6. Foraging in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The herbalist and his friend head out into the forest to forage, and Toshiaki finds out that Yuuto does not like to be sticky at all.

Foraging with Toshiaki was one of his favorite parts of the day. The Alpha didn't treat him like a child or like he was incapable simply because he was young and couldn't talk. Toshi could rely on him. Yuuto grinned to himself tugging on Toshiaki's sleeve as he pointed out a grouping of maitake growing on a downed tree. 

Toshiaki returned his smile and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Well done, Yuu-chan. We still need some more, but that bunch will certainly help." He took a small knife out of his belt and cut the mushrooms from their mooring on the log. "Keep your eyes open for the other things we need." 

Yuuto beamed with pride at the praise from his friend and nodded. He could do that. Mentally he went over the list again. Elm bark shouldn't be too difficult. There were plenty of those in the forest. The nettles and ferns would be harder. He wasn't sure what licorice root looked like though and frowned to himself. The teen was determined to do what he could though and kept his focus on looking for more mushrooms. 

They had found two more small groups of maitake by the time Yuuto discovered a bush of nettles the hard way. He tripped over a root and fell into them. He let out an undignified and barely identifiable squawk as the plant prickled against his exposed skin. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him as Toshiaki approached and huffed in indignation, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Seems you found the nettles, too, Yuuto." The herbalist said with a smile. "Let me help you out of there. Just stand straight up." He offered the young man a hand to help him stand and then grabbed him under the arms to haul him out of the center of the plant. Yuuto really didn't weigh much at all, so it barely even called for Toshiaki to use his Alpha strength to pick him up. He gently set him to the side. "There we go. Are you okay?" 

Yuuto's cheeks were once again aflame, and he immediately dropped his eyes to the ground in front of him and nodded. He slowly turned around at Toshiaki's insistance so his friend could remove any stray nettles that had clung to his kosode. The young man watched as he gathered them into a cloth as well as a few more from the broken plants where Yuuto had fallen. 

The teen rubbed at his arms where the nettles had scratched him as he fell. The sleeves of his kosode had mostly protected him but a few had still managed to leave their mark. 

The motion caught Toshiaki's eye. "Let me see, Yuuto." He motioned to the young man to push up his sleeves. The scratches were only minor and causing a mild irritation. The herbalist smile and Yuuto felt his cheeks heat again. "They're not bad. I have something back in my workroom we can put on them if they continue to bother you. What about your legs?" 

Yuuto shook his head. His legs felt fine his arms having taking the brunt of the damage and his fall. Toshiaki picking him up had helped him avoid further injury for which he was greatful despite his embarrassment. 

Toshiaki gave him a soft smile his eyes crinkling in the corners as if he could read where the young man's thoughts had gone. "What else is on our list?" 

The young man gave it some thought for a few moments mentally going over what they'd acquired and what remained. They had already managed to find a few groups of fiddleheads. The plants were much more plentiful in the Spring, but there were a few found this late in the year. "Elm bark and willow bark," he signed to his friend. Elm trees were plentiful, so they'd be able to find one to harvest from fairly quickly. There was only one willow tree he knew of though, and that was down near the river that ran along the edge of the Daimyo's property. 

A few moments later the pair had found a dying elm from which to harvest bark. Living bark was best, but they preferred to take it from a tree that it wouldn't necessarily do great harm to. This really wasn't the right time of year to harvest bark otherwise. 

Unfortunately, dying trees still sometimes had sap beneath the surface of the bark, and due to his inexperience, Yuuto soon had it on his hands and forearms. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his kosode as they'd begun the process of removing the bark. On second thought, he probably should have left them down to protect his arm from scratches, but the day was beginning to grow a bit warm. 

Once they had a sufficient amount of elm bark, Yuuto began to lead the way to the willow tree near the river. Willow trees like water, so there were a few dotted along the bank. This one though hadn't been harvested from recently. He motioned to it for Toshiaki as if to say "I told you I knew where it was." 

Toshiaki chuckled good-naturedly and took out his small knife once again. He began to search for a suitable place from which to begin removing some of the tree's bark. However he was quickly distracted as he watched his young friend begin to strip off his kosode and move toward the river. "Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" 

"Hot," he signed. "Sticky. Don't like. Itchy." He placed his kosode over a sun-warmed rock near the water's edge. "Wash," he added as if he needed to explain himself. 

The herbalist blinked a few times as Yuuto continued to undress. "We don't have time for you to bathe, Yuuto. We have to get back so you can start your afternoon chores," the man tried to convince the teen, but it was already too late. Yuuto had stripped out of even his small clothes and was beginning to wade into the water. 

"Sticky! Don't like!" He frowned at the older man and didn't slow his trek into the water. "Quick," he signed as he walked further in. He would stop once he was waist deep as that would be more that sufficient to bathe himself. 

The Alpha was suddenly having a difficult time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. Sure, he'd seen Yuuto's back early in the day, but now he had a full view of his body. He was petite and lithe, his figure neither particularly masculine nor feminine. His waist was perhaps a bit narrow and his hips a bit wider than most men. Toshiaki couldn't take his eyes off of him. His gaze caught on the perfectly round backside just before Yuuto plunged himself under the surface of the river. When he emerged the water glistened on his pale skin tracing down his chest and belly in tantalizing rivulets. 

Toshiaki suddenly found himself wishing that Yuuto had taken down his hair. He could imagine it falling like a wave of black silk over the expanse of his back. The Alpha imagined he'd be stunning once he fully matured. Those high cheekbones and full lips were already temptation enough but coupled with the water and his nakedness, it was nearly too much. He swallowed hard and tried to shake the thoughts from his head willing his body not to react. Yuuto was his friend and more than a decade his junior. Not to mention he was unpresented. Toshiaki could not be thinking of the young man even remotely like that. Yuuto looked at him as a mentor. It wasn't right. He shook himself again and tried to return to harvesting the bark. 

Oblivious to his friend's plight, Yuuto scrubbed his arms with some sand he'd scooped up from the riverbed trying to remove all the sticky sap from the elm tree and what remained from the nettles he'd fallen into. The cool water felt nice on his overly warm skin and he wished he had time to indulge in both a proper bath and a long swim. Too soon it seemed like Toshi was calling him back again so they could leave and return to the palace. 

The teen sighed and reluctantly drug himself from the water. He couldn't keep his friend waiting or worse yet Miyoko. He didn't want to give the Beta another reason to turn her cane on him. At least he was no longer sticky and had gotten a temporary respite from the heat of the day. He noticed that Toshiaki was standing with his back to him and trying not to look as he carefully put his clothes back on. It seemed odd behavior to the young man. They were both male. It wasn't like he had something that Toshiaki didn't. Yuuto shrugged and dug his little bell from his sleeve pocket giving it a quick ring to get the Alpha's attention. 

Toshiaki swallowed and took a few deep breaths before turning around. He was relieved to see Yuuto once again fully clothed. "Ready to go? We'll need to hurry, so we're not late," he said still trying to keep himself from staring at his young companion. 

Yuuto nodded as he slipped his zori back onto his tabi-socked feet again. He'd puzzle out the man's odd behavior later. For now, they had to get back. He quickly joined his friend on the path back to the palace and tried not to frown as Toshi seemed to keep his distance from him. He reminded himself that he'd think about it later and instead concentrated on the road home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of this chapter, and even though it took me a while to write it still feels rushed. The next chapter should be more interesting and hopefully faster to write.
> 
> Up Next: Panic and Punishment - Yuuto has a panic attack and Toshiaki speaks with Miyoko about her treatment of his young friend.


	7. Strange Behaviors and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their return from the forest Yuuto becomes upset by Toshiaki's odd behavior. Things take a turn for the worst when they return to the palace.
> 
> TW: Panic Attack

The trip back to the palace seemed to take far longer than the initial walk into the forest had which should have been impossible considering they were scouring the area for the plants they needed. However, Toshiaki had remained largely silent on their walk. Yuuto's happy mood was completely crushed. He didn't understand this odd behavior at all. It was highly unlike his friend to withdraw from him. Maybe he'd done something wrong. Was Toshiaki mad at him for washing? Maybe Miyoko was right and he was just an aggravation and inconvenience to the Alpha. He had fallen into the nettles and gotten himself covered in sap. Plus, the Alpha had to take care of his back before they could do anything else. That had to be it! His eyes began to sting and water. He blinked furiously determined not to cry and alert his companion to his distress. It would only make things worse. 

He hadn't cried when Miyoko had caned him. Hadn't even called out, but feeling like his friend was rejecting him was devastating. Yuuto tried to bite back the whimpers and sniffles that longed to escape. He wasn't sure he managed. Nor was he entirely sure what was with him lately. He'd been so emotional, and it wasn't like him. Normally, he could keep much better control over himself. It seemed like such a small thing in comparison with Toshiaki's presumed anger at him though. Later. He'd think about it later. 

Toshiaki chanced a glance over his shoulder at Yuuto and saw that the young man was completely crestfallen head hung low staring at the ground as he walked, and he thought he heard a few sniffles. The herbalist fought back a sigh as he turned to address his friend. "Yuuto, what's wrong," he asked trying to keep his exasperation out of his voice. There was a lot going on in his own head already mainly concerning what had just happened at the river. He wasn't quite ready to deal with that and that meant he wasn't quite ready to face the young man following behind him. 

Yuuto immediately stopped in his tracks and refused to look up at the herbalist unable to bear the thought that he'd see disappointment or worse yet disdain and anger on the face of his only friend, of the man that he cared so much about. He tried yet again to contain his sniffles and shook his head in answer. 

"Yuuto," he started again, this time his exasperation evident. Then it occurred to him what the problem was as he heard a broken sob in response to his tone. "I'm not mad at you, Yuu-chan," he tried to reassure the young man as he recalled the discussion from the previous evening that had brought the boy running into his arms. "I just have a lot on my mind." 

The teen shook his head again still refusing to look up. He took a few unsteady breaths and bit his bottom lip to try and get himself under control. He wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his kosode and shook his head a third time. He could do this. He could prove that he wasn't a nuisance. 

Toshiaki reached for his friend cupping his cheek in one hand and brushing away a few stray tears with his thumb. Yuuto still would not meet his eyes keeping his gaze downward. "Honestly, Yuu-chan, I'm not angry. I promise," he tried to assure the young man. He tried to ignore how soft Yuuto's skin was under his hand. For being sixteen, he had no facial hair at all. The Alpha supposed that wasn't entirely unusual given that he'd yet to present. He took a few steadying breaths of his own as he had to banish images from the river yet again. "We need to get back so you're not late." 

Yuuto jerked away from the touch so fast his neck groaned in protest and gave a loud pop. He was upset and losing what little control he'd regained. He didn't want to be touched right now especially by the person who was upsetting him. Toshi was obviously just trying to be nice to him until he could get rid of him. The young man surged past the herbalist continuing down the path toward the palace ignoring the Alpha's voice calling out to him. 

The herbalist ran his hands through his short hair tugging on the ends in frustration. In the years since he'd known Yuuto, never once had he been quite this annoyed with the young man. He'd never seen Yuuto be quite this unreasonable or this emotional. He understood the issue stemed from his own behavior and Miyoko's comments from the night before, but even that should not have garnered quite such a vehement reaction. He sighed heavily and hurried to catch up with the boy. 

Yuuto was already walking through the gate and into the courtyard when Toshiaki caught up with him. He could see Miyoko standing on the porch to the servants quarters waiting and watched as Yuuto tried to avoid her gaze. She glanced over his head at the Alpha and frowned. They were definitely going to have to have a discussion later. 

"Yuuto," she called out. "It's time for your afternoon chores. Inside and get started." The Beta stepped away from the door to allow him in. 

The boy's shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh as he began to make his way toward the building where Miyoko was waiting. This day had started out so well, and now everything was falling apart. As he turned back to talk to Toshiaki to ask if he could come back later, he saw it. Some of the servant girls were hanging one of Lady Maeda's red kimonos on a line to air out. The yards of red silk caught the wind and several things happened at once. Yuuto's heartrate spiked and he began to lose his breath. His vision went out of focus as he was transported back 12 years, and he fell to the ground on his knees. "Red! Red! Red!," he began to sign in his panic. "Can't get out! Help! Hide! Can't get out! Red! Red!" His hands and arms moved in a blur as he spilled the same words and phrases over and over again. 

"Sayaku!" Toshiaki swore violently and dashed to the young man's side. "Yuuto," he tried softly to bring him back to the present. "Yuu-chan, it's okay." He moved in front of him to block the sight of the red fabric. Why one of Lady Maeda's kimonos was here in the first place was beyond him. "Yuuto," he tried again as the young man began to rock back and forth still signing and his breath coming out in even shorter pants. He would pass out soon if they couldn't get his breathing under control. 

He knew it was risky, but the Alpha was beginning to feel like he had no other choice. He'd only had to do this for Yuuto a few times, and usually his voice was enough to bring him out. This attack was worst he'd seen probably fueled by his already heightened emotional state, so Toshiaki did the only thing he could think of that might help. He gathered Yuuto into his arms and put his ear to his chest. "It's okay, Sweet Boy," he assured again using Baa-chan's name for the boy. "Listen to my heart. Listen to my breathing. You're safe, Yuuto. The red is gone. You need to breathe." He continued to murmur comforting words to the distraught young man even as he continued to hold him tightly to his chest. 

Miyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yuuto had just let Toshiaki hold him. Normally, he'd be thrashing and trying to get away from whomever had approached him. The Beta stood in awe watching the scene unfold in front of her. Only Baa-chan had ever been able to stop or bring Yuuto out of one of his meltdowns. She made a mental note to talk to the Alpha about their relationship. She ordered the girls to remove the kimono to a different part of the grounds lest it set the boy off again. 

Gradually Yuuto stilled. His hands ceased their motions against the herbalist's stomach, and his breathing began to finally even back out as Toshiaki gently rocked him, petting his hair, and continuing to whisper reassurances to him. "It's gone, Yuu-chan. There's no more red. You're safe. They can't get you. I'll protect you." Toshiaki thought he might have fallen asleep for a moment until he looked up at him. His golden brown eyes had regained their focus and he blinked up at the Alpha. 

"There you are," Toshiaki gave him a soft smile and continued to pet his hair. Yuuto changed positions and put his nose in the herbalist's throat as though he could scent him inhaling deeply and filling his lungs with the faint aroma of sandalwood before wrapping his arms around the other man. He tried not to read more into it than what it was. Yuuto was simply seeking comfort in a familiar scent like a frightened pup would. It wasn't anything more significant than that. He smoothed a hand up and down the young man's back. "Are you okay now," Toshiaki asked with genuine concern. 

Yuuto nodded but didn't move. It was a few more minutes before Yuuto had finally calmed down enough to pull away slightly from the older man. His chest still felt tight, and he was suddenly exhausted. He found he didn't really want to leave Toshi's arms, but he could still sense Miyoko watching them from the entrance to the servants' quarters. "Tired," he signed to his friend. In fact, he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. 

"Come, Yuuto," he heard the familiar voice. "You have chores to do." 

The young man sighed heavily. He really didn't want to. He was comfortable in Toshiaki's arms. Yuuto reluctantly wriggled out of the man's embrace and tried to stand. His knees immediately gave out, and he fell back to the ground with a groan and a thud. The attack had taken a lot more out of him than he though, and he frowned as trying to stand again was met with the same result. 

The Alpha gets to his feet, leans down, and for the second time that day picks the young man up by lifting him at the armpits. He quickly drops an arm around his waist to help him keep his feet. Yuuto leans heavily on him once again. "Why don't you go inside and take a nap, Yuu-chan? You can do your chores after you wake up." 

"His chores can't wait, Herbalist," Miyoko's voice is filled with authority. 

"He can barely stand, Miyoko. There's no way you can expect him to do his chores in this condition. He's going to need help to even get to his futon," Toshiaki replies with a touch of Alpha bleeding into his voice. He's not about to be cowed by the Beta especially where his friend's health is concerned. "I'm sure the others can make up for the difference." 

Yuuto wobbled on unsteady feet as if to prove his point. He was only still standing thanks to Toshiaki's arm around his waist. He really just wanted to go to sleep. "Please," he signed. "Will work double later." Seeing the clueless look on Miyoko's face, Toshi resisted the urge to snarl at her ignorance and interpreted for her. 

"Fine," she finally conceded begrudgingly. She had to admit that the boy would be completely useless, and it wasn't logical for him to attempt to do his work only to fail at his tasks. "Sayaka," she called to one of the female servants. "Help Yuuto. He needs rest. One hour, Yuuto, that is all. Then I expect you to get up and do your chores without fault or fuss." 

"As an herbalist," Toshi interrupted before she could continue. "An hour isn't likely to be enough. His body is screaming for rest. You may find it difficult to wake him in an hour. If that's so, I respectfully request that you let him rest as long as his body needs." His tone showed exactly what kind of request he was making. 

"You expect me to let him sleep through til tomorrow, Morinaga? Not likely! The boy has work to do, and he will do it," the Beta replied nonplussed and unfazed by the Alpha. She was in charge here and she only answered the Lord Maeda. "He gets an hour and then his chores must be done. Sayaka!" 

The young woman in question began to make her way toward Yuuto when a growl stopped her in her tracks. Yuuto looked up wide-eyed at his friend surprised by yet more strange behavior. He place a hand on either side of Toshi's face to get his attention from where he was glaring at the startled servant girl. "It's okay," he mouthed to the older man. "It's okay." He moved his hands away to sign. "Will go rest and be good. Will do chores. No worries." 

"Okay, Yuu-chan," the Alpha conceded after a few moments. He inclined his head in apology to Sayaka, and she started back toward the pair. Toshiaki didn't release his hold on the boy until he was certain the Beta had him properly supported. 

"Will be okay," the mute assured again. "Will rest." 

Toshiaki watched as his friend was led away. He kept his eyes on him the entire time until Yuuto and Sayaka had disappeared into the servants quarters. He was brought out of his observations by Miyoko's voice. "You and I need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter already felt long and though I fully intended for Toshiaki and Miyoko to have their discussion regarding Yuuto in this chapter, I decided to split it. So in the next chapter, we'll have a very important discussion between the two. It may change everything.


	8. Something to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiaki and Miyoko have an important discussion about Yuuto.

"You and I need to talk," he heard Miyoko address him once Yuuto and Sayaka had disappeared inside. He finally took his eyes away from the entrance they'd gone through to turn his attention back to the Beta. 

"I couldn't agree more," the Alpha replied. He glanced around at the people guards and servants both who were carefully watching the pair. "Perhaps somewhere a bit more private though, and since I'm not allowed inside, I would suggest we adjourn to my workshop." Toshiaki needed to check on his brews anyway and drop off the herbs and ingredients he and Yuuto had gathered from the forest. 

Miyoko nodded. He was definitely right that there were currently too many eyes and ears and more importantly mouths around. "After you," she said gesturing for him to go ahead of her. She stepped off the porch and into her zori. "The rest of you get back to work!" 

They headed back toward the southeast corner of the outer court to where Toshiaki's small workshop stood. She supposed it smelled pleasant enough with all of the herbs hanging to dry from the ceiling. It was rather claustrophobic for two full grown adults, but it would serve the purpose. The fewer ears to hear this discussion between them the better. 

"Please have a seat," Morinaga Toshiaki pointed to the only small chair in the space. "I have to finish the tonics for Lord and Lady Maeda. They should be done shortly and ready for you to deliver them." He stood with his back to her preparing a small fire for heating water and the proceeding to crush herbs. 

Not one to mince words, Miyoko took the proferred seat and immediately began. "Whatever you have going with the boy needs to stop now." 

The herbalist didn't bother to turn around or cease in his work. He did have a timeline to keep to after all. "He has a name Okita-san, and I'm not sure what you're implying. There's nothing going on between Yuuto and myself." Toshiaki is glad she can't see his face as his thoughts drift momentarily back to what happened at the river earlier. 

"Liar," she accused. "What I just saw wasn't 'nothing', Morinaga." The Beta folded her arms across her chest, posture defiant. "You brought him out of one of his fits. That's not 'nothing'. I've only seen Baa-chan be able to do that." 

"It's called friendship," he responded. "He knows he's safe with me. It's only natural that I can bring him out when he's like that, when he's at his most afraid. Not only that, but he looks up to me. I'm his teacher. He has no reason to be afraid of me," Toshiaki said pointedly turning to look at the woman. "And as long as he's doing his work like he's supposed to, what he does when he's with me is none of your concern." 

Miyoko scoffed. "Friendship? I think it's more than that, Morinaga. Whatever you want to call it though it needs to stop. That boy belongs to the Daimyo, and of course it's my concern! I'm responsible for the boy. I have been since he arrived here." 

"If you're responsible for him, why did Baa-chan end up raising him? Why can't you speak his hand language?" The herbalist sighed heavily and grasped the bridge of his nose in two fingers. This conversation was going nowhere fast. "I'm aware that all of the servants belong to the Daimyo. Will you please get to the point so I can continue my work?" He met the woman's dark eyes. They were nearly black they were so brown the complete opposite of Yuuto's warm ones. "And speaking of Yuuto, I saw what you did to his back. Was that really necessary? It seems to me you've been unusually harsh with him lately." 

The Beta shook her head. "He's disobendient and disrespectful, and I will not tolerate it. We indulged him far too much when Baa-chan was alive, and it needs to stop. The Daimyo is not going to accept such behavior from the boy especially once he's claimed him." 

"Claimed him? What do you mean claimed him?" The Alpha stopped what he was doing and turned around to fully face Miyoko. 

Miyoko took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard the story of how Yuuto came to be here?" She continued when Toshiaki nodded. "Well, the attendant that brought him to me told me that Maeda was keeping the boy because he was possibly a male Omega. Now you know as well as I do that Alphas tend to present early, always in a hurry, so usually by 12. Betas and Omegas tend to take a little longer. The point is most of us have presented by the time we're 14 or 15. Yuuto is sixteen maybe even seventeen, and when he finally presents as a male Omega, Lord Maeda is going to claim him." 

Toshiaki was horrified. "Claim him? Lord Maeda already has a mate! It's not possible for him to have two." 

"I said claim not mate. There are other ways to claim him without a mating bite," she gave the herbalist a meaningful look. "He intends to keep the boy for himself and mark him. If you try to interfere, he will have you removed like any other obstacle to his desires. That's why I'm warning you. Don't get attached to the boy." 

The Alpha stood in shocked silence for several moments letting Miyoko's words try to process through his brain. A male Omega? Could Yuuto be a male Omega? Everyone assumed he was just a late blooming Beta since it was clear he wasn't an Alpha. Toshiaki wanted to pace, but there wasn't enough room in his workshop. 

"He will kill you if he has to Morinaga," the Beta's voice broke through his jumbled thoughts. She sighed heavily, "And if I'm correct, he will be presenting soon. All of this strange behavior of his is a strong indicator. I'm to report immediately to the Daimyo when it happens." She stood and brushed imaginary dust from her yukata. "Remember what I said. That's the only warning you'll get." 

Toshiaki turned back around and finished the brews for Lord and Lady Maeda. He handed them to Miyoko to deliver. "I'll keep what you said in mind. You do the same. That boy doesn't need to be the recipient of your ire simply because you can take it out on him. I won't let you mistreat him regardless of his designation." 

Miyoko raises one dark eyebrow at him but doesn't reply. She merely takes the two small teapots to deliver the medicines to her lord and lady. She sincerely hopes for his sake and the boy's that the Alpha will heed her warning. She doesn't even bid him farewell before quietly leaving his workshop. 

He watched her go his mind still reeling with what she'd said. If Yuuto was close to presenting and he was a male Omega, that would explain a great deal. He found himself collapsing into the chair. This was going to take some time to process, and he hoped he'd be able to make the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll note the presence of sir names finally showing up. Miyoko is using Toshiaki's last name to show the seriousness of the conversation. Toshiaki uses Miyoko's in deference to her position and out of respect.
> 
> Okita Miyoko  
> Morinaga Toshiaki
> 
> Chatper is a little short perhaps, but I wasn't sure what else to add to it. 
> 
> Up next: Toshiaki has to come to a decision and has an important talk with Yuuto


	9. Discussions on Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiaki is shaken by the information Miyoko shared. Now he must explain Yuuto's predicament to the teen and hope he'll understand exactly what kind of danger he may be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, guys. RL has been busy and my characters were uncooperative. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The herbalist paced back and forth in the little area that served as his workshop letting Miyoko's words sink in. It somehow made sense in a way. His Alpha had been reacting to Yuuto earlier that day. If the Beta was correct and Yuuto was in fact a male Omega, then that could explain it especially if he was close to presenting. It might also explain the boy's sudden moodiness and sensitivity. Toshiaki sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. The question was what could he do with this knowledge. What should he do with it? 

He took up his pacing again. What were his options? Did he really have any? Why was he even considering this? Because he cared about the boy that's why. He couldn't just let Lord Maeda claim Yuuto and use him simply because he was a rare male Omega. Yuuto was far more than just someone's status symbol. He deserved more. 

What about what Yuuto himself wanted? Would he feel obligated to let Lord Maeda claim him since he'd taken him in as a child? Would he want to let the Daimyo claim him? Would the Daimyo give him a choice? It didn't seem like the case from what Miyoko had said. In that case could Toshiaki leave him here to possibly be raped when he went into heat? Hadn't Yuuto been through enough already? He couldn't talk. Couldn't remember his life before being brought to the palace except during his fits. Would he be willing to leave the only home he'd ever known to avoid being claimed by the Daimyo? 

Toshiaki flopped down into the chair Miyoko had recently vacated. On the other hand, if Yuuto wanted to leave was there anywhere they could go where they would be safe from the Daimyo? Would it matter if he could get Yuuto out before he presented? Would the Daimyo care if he never knew if Yuuto had turned out to be an Omega? Baa-chan would've gotten him out of that the Alpha was sure. He sighed again. There was really only one thing to do, and that was to talk to Yuuto himself about it. The teen needed to be allowed to make his own decision. Toshiaki couldn't take that from him. 

Knowing he was unlikely to see the young man for the rest of the day, the Alpha decided to focus on the task at hand. He had herbs to tend and more tonics to make. He still needed to get the ginseng and ginger from the palace garden and find the ginkgo nuts. He quirked a smile wondering why they all started with the same letter. Yuuto would likely have something witty to say to the fact. He decided to ask him when he next saw him. ~~**~~ Next Day ~~**~~ 

Once again a pair of golden brown eyes peered around the entryway to Toshiaki's workshop. The dark circles underneath them even more prominent than normal. The older man sighed. "Good morning, Yuu-chan." 

The young man hesitantly stepped around the doorway and waved shyly eyes focused on his feet. The herbalist cocked his head to the side in concern for the unusual behavior. Normally, Yuuto greeted him with a bright enthusiastic smile prepared to learn whatever Toshiaki had in mind for them or to venture out to gather ingredients. 

"Is something wrong, Yuuto," he asked and got a quick head shake in response. "Were you able to get some sleep?" 

Again he's answered with a head shake as Yuuto signs, "Nightmares. Red." 

Toshiaki sighs heavily. He had suspected as much given the darkened circles under the teen's eyes. "I'll make you up another packet for tonight, so you can hopefully get some sleep." An uncomfortable silence settled between the two with Yuuto still refusing to look back up at the Alpha. Finally, the older man couldn't stand it any longer. "Yuuto, are you still upset about yesterday? Is that why you won't look at me?" 

"Confused," came the signed reply. "Tired. So tired." Yuuto shuffled over to the chair and slumped down exhaustion written in every line of his body. Toshiaki's heart went out to him especially as he saw him subtly sign "Scared." 

"Confused? Scared," the Alpha repeated back. "Why are you confused and scared, Yuuto? Did Miyoko say something to you yesterday? Was she mean to you?" 

A delicate finger simply pointed at the man himself, and suddenly things started making sense. "Me? You're confused and scared because of me. Because of how I acted yesterday." Toshiaki ran his fingers through his short hair again. He hadn't given much further thought to what had happened prior to Yuuto's fit and his discussion with Miyoko. The latter had consumed his thoughts for the rest of the evening. He hadn't stopped to consider that Yuuto would still be upset about his behavior on the walk back to the palace especially after the Alpha had managed to bring him out of his flashback. 

"I wasn't mad at you yesterday, Yuu-chan," he tried to assure his friend. "I had a lot on my mind on the return home. That was all. I wasn't trying to upset you." Slowly he moved over to Yuuto and began to gently pet his head stroking from forehead to where his braid began. "You are not a burden to me. I enjoy spending time with you." His hand migrated to the teen's cheek and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet hoping Yuuto could see the sincerity in his gaze. 

Yuuto leaned into the touch and sighed with... relief? Comfort? Happiness? Perhaps some combination of all three. Toshiaki watched as the tension seemed to bleed from his shoulders with the breath. 

The herbalist left his hand where it was for a few moments longer to allow Yuuto the connection. He took a few deep breaths and finally pulled away. He really needed to talk to the young man about what Miyoko had told him the evening prior. "Ummmm.... Yuu-chan," he tried to begin, "have you been feeling any different lately?" 

Yuuto cocked his head to one side in question unsure of what his friend meant. "Different," he signed. "How?" 

"Like your sense of smell. Is it getting stronger," Toshiaki asked hoping Yuuto would understand the direction this conversation was going. 

Yuuto took a noticeably deep breath and then another. He looked at his friend and shrugged. "Sandalwood. That's you," he signed with a smile. "Herbs. All normal." The young man gave him another small smile as he handed him a packet tied with butcher's twine. 

"What's this," the herbalist asked. He set the parcel on his work table and undid the packaging. He chuckled softly as he found a knob of ginger, ginkgo nuts, and ginseng. "You remembered the rest of the list." 

Yuuto nodded and fought back a full grin as he saw the pride on Toshiaki's face. "I'm a good helper," he signed. "See?" Then he turned sheepish again and looked at his feet. "Sorry for yesterday." 

"It's okay, Yuuto. I'm not mad about yesterday, but that's what I'm talking about when I say feeling different. Yesterday was kind of unusual for you." 

"You too," the teen replied defensively. "Ignore me on the way home. Get mad at me for being upset that you're ignoring me. Then try to get rid of me quickly by telling me to hurry up." He crossed his arms over his chest, golden brown eyes flashing with indignation. 

Toshiaki pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "This is what I'm talking about Yuu-chan. This isn't how you normally act." He sighed heavily needing to get this discussion back on track. "Yuuto, do you know why the Daimyo decided to take you in as a child?" 

"No family. No mother. No father," he replied with a frown and slightly watery eyes. He didn't like to talk about his missing family or the past. The flashes of red that haunted him in his dreams and sometimes while he was awake were painful enough. 

"That's one reason. Think of it though. He could just have easily send you to an orphanage in the area. Why take a child into his household especially one so small. What use would you have been to him." The Alpha hated to bring this up to the boy, but Yuuto was capable of making his own decisions and Toshiaki wasn't going to take that from him. "Miyoko told me it's because he thinks you may be a male Omega." 

Yuuto shook his head incredulously. "Beta," he signed firmly. Everyone knew he was going to be a Beta. He was just a late bloomer that was all. They all told him so. Besides male Omegas were unheard of. They were so rare they were practically a myth. No. Yuuto was definitely a Beta. 

Toshiaki was growing frustrated with his own inability to explain the situation to his young friend. How could he possible make Yuuto understand the potential danger he was in? "I hope you're a Beta, Yuu-chan, but most Betas even late ones have presented by the time they're your age. If you're a male Omega, Lord Maeda intends to claim you." 

"Claim? I don't understand," Yuuto signed and even his gestures seemed confused. He cocked his head to the side waiting for Toshiaki to continue. 

Here we go. The Alpha ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What do you know about the dynamics, Yuuto? What was Baa-chan able to teach you?" 

The watery eyes returned as he thought of the elderly woman who had raised him. "A little. Mostly she told me about Betas." He shrugged. He had barely been presentation age when Baa-chan had died. She hadn't felt the need to tell him much about the secondary genders yet, and everyone assumed he'd be a Beta. The majority of the population was. "She thought I was too young to need more before she died." 

Oh dear. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "You know I am an Alpha, right?" He waited for Yuuto to nod. "That's why I'm not allowed in the palace because Lord Maeda is also an Alpha. Alphas are supposed to be stronger and faster in order to protect and provide for the weaker members of the pack. Alphas also take mates usually an Omega though on occasion one may mate a Beta. Most Betas prefer their own gender though as they have few hormones to deal with. By that I mean, Alphas go into rut and Omegas go into heat. Betas experience neither passed their presentation." 

Yuuto knew that much about Betas, but he didn't understand what his friend meant about ruts and heats. He'd heard the words gossiped among the staff from time to time, but anytime he went to ask about them. They'd just blush, even the men, or smirk and tell him Betas didn't need to worry about such things. "I don't understand," he signed again. He mouthed the words for heat and rut. "What is that?" 

Toshiaki had to remind himself that Yuuto had only been around Betas growing up. How was he going to explain this? "Ummmm. Ruts and heats are kind of the same thing except specific to their respective dynamics. Alphas have ruts. Omegas have heats. Both are periods that occur every three months and consist of increased hormones and," here his face went red and he swallowed hard, "sexual desire. It's the body's way of getting Alphas and Omegas to reproduce. Ruts and heats don't always result in pregnancy though chances are increased when they occur for a couple at the same time. Alpha-Omega pairings have the greatest chance of pregnancy. This is why Lord Maeda's mate is an Omega. Does that make sense?" 

Yuuto nodded his understanding. That explained why no one wanted to talk to him about it. He'd walked into the wrong room at the wrong time on enough occasions to understand a bit about sex, and he knew that most people kept such matters private. "Claim," he mouthed. "What is a claim?" 

The Alpha sighed. This was the part he needed to explain the most. "If you present as an Omega, Yuu-chan, Lord Maeda intends to claim you. Claiming is the basis of mating, but without the bite. He would scent mark you. He would knot you. He might even brand you. You would be his to use at his pleasure." The thought made the edges of Toshiaki's vision go red. 

"Knot," he motioned tying a rope. "He would bind me? Chain me up?" Yuuto looked horrified. 

"Actually it is perhaps worse than that, and he might do that as well to keep you here." How was he going to explain this. He decided to be direct. Yuuto was a smart kid, but it wouldn't do any good to try and speak in euphemisms. "Ummmm, you're male like me. You have a penis. An Alpha's penis is generally rather large and develops a knot at the base before he or she reaches orgasm. It's nature's way of forcing them to stay inside their partner and increasing the chances of conception." 

The herbalist watched as Yuuto's golden brown eyes went wide as he processed what he'd just been told. He watched as the teen shook his head in disbelief and signed almost to himself. "Beta. I'm a Beta." 

"I'm not sure why he thinks you may be a male Omega, Yuuto. Miyoko didn't say. However, you should consider the possibility. If you are a male Omega, when you present, you will go into heat. You will need a knot or you will get very sick. Herbs will only be able to help you so much, and if Lord Maeda is as determined as Miyoko seemed to think, he may not give you a chance to say no. He will rape you." 

"No! No no no no! Beta. I'm a Beta. Just late." Yuuto was beginning to panic as he shook his head frantically in the negative. 

Toshiaki knew he had to see this through to the end. "Your behavior suggests that you may present soon, Yuu-chan. It's why I asked about your scenting. That's one of the last signs before it occurs. Right now you can only smell my main scent of sandalwood. The scent that tells you I'm an Alpha. However, when your scenting comes in, you'll be able to smell other nuances like my mood and other things that make me unique as a person." 

He paused to run his fingers through his short hair again. "If you wanted to, I could try to get you away from here before you present. If you're still here and go into heat, it may be too late. If you present as Beta, then you can stay as you've always been, Yuuto. I've told you these things so you can make a choice. You can stay here and hope to be a Beta. You can stay here and be claimed by Lord Maeda whether you want him to or not. Or, you can leave with me and we can go south to Kyushu and hide." 

"Would you claim me? You... you said I'd get sick," Yuuto was on the verge of frustrated and fearful tears. 

"I could if you wanted me to, Yuuto. Otherwise, I would treat you with herbs as best I can and seek additional help if needed," the Alpha replied honestly. "It will be difficult. Everything about an Omega's heat is designed to lure an Alpha for breeding." 

The teen's face went scarlet with embarrassment. He didn't want to think about this right now. It was too much. How was he supposed to make a decision like that. "This is my home. I've never been anywhere else." 

"I know," Toshiaki assured him. "It's why I would stay with you, so I can be sure you're taken care of. And so you can be around someone familiar. Maybe we could even find where you originally came from." 

Yuuto shook his head. "I don't know. Need to think. How much time?" 

The herbalist could only shrug. "I don't know. Presentation is different for everyone. Once your scenting comes in though, it won't be long. I presented Alpha in less than a day after I began to be able to scent my family." 

"Were you sick," Yuuto asked concerned. This was all too much to take in, and he didn't understand it all. 

"No. Ruts don't make an Alpha sick like a heat will an Omega. Omegas tend to run a high fever while in heat, and one of the only ways to treat that fever is with an Alpha's semen. That is why knotting is necessary even for first heats. Usually, the family of the Omega already has a mate in mind and would ask that chosen Alpha to come help and make their claim." 

"Yuu-chan, I know this is a lot to try and understand. Baa-chan would've told you about the dynamics long ago if she'd had the chance. I would've also if I had known that your education was lacking despite how embarrassing it is to discuss. You need to make a decision quickly. If you decide to stay and can't tell me, I want you to move the container of rosehips to the other side of the table. If you want to leave with me and can't tell me, move the ginseng. Okay?" 

Yuuto nodded. Rosehips for rest. Ginseng for energy. That made sense. He stood and prepared to leave the little workshop. He needed to be alone and gather his thoughts. "Back later," he signed. "Going for a walk. Need to think." 

Toshiaki nodded. "I understand. Be careful, and if things start to smell different. Please tell me right away." 

The teen nodded again and then left the herbalist's workshop. 

The Alpha collapsed onto the chair as soon as his friend had left. That had been far more difficult than he had anticipated. He really did hope for Yuuto's sake that the boy was a Beta, but given the way his inner Alpha had responded at the river, it was highly unlikely. However, he'd already scared Yuuto enough without adding that information. He hoped the teen would be able to make a quick decision because Miyoko was right. Presentation for Yuuto was fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Yuuto has an important decision to make. Will he be able to decide his future in time or will biology finally catch up to him?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything like this and it's my first trip into the Omegaverse as a writer. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
